User talk:Jim Logan
Image names Please use image names that actually identify the images, so that people typing them in have a rough idea of what they are. The main version we used to use was "Name of cutscene ## GameID.png", so you'd get something like "Theater showdown 01 DMC4.png".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Contact info We don't have wiki chat enabled on DMC wiki, unfortunately. We don't usually have enough activity to warrant enabling that feature. If you have any questions, feel free to post them in my talk page and I'll answer when I am able. If you have Steam, you can contact me over my Steam handle, as well! --Anobi (talk) 03:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I happen to be on the site at the moment, and no, you're not being annoying. I love to answer questions! I saw your post on Talk:Gallery:Dante (DmC). Thanks for your input! I will wait a little longer to see what other Devil Hunters in the community have to say before I take any action. We really do appreciate you trying to help out, and hope you stick around a while longer! --Anobi (talk) 03:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::You are very welcome, my friend, and remember to keep it SSStylish! --Anobi (talk) 03:24, January 29, 2013 (UTC) About your Fanon In response to your question to me, I have to admit, I'm not really keeping up with it. Sorry, but fanfiction isn't really my thing, (even though I have my own "fan-work" hosted here.) While we aren't a fanfiction wiki, I don't personally have a problem with you hosting it on the wiki, provided you keep it to your blog and user pages, it follows wiki rules of not being offensive or lewd, and is definitely DMC related. Personally, I think things like these blog posts help to foster a welcoming community. The comments they engender allow people to contribute to the fandom without fear of "ruining" the wiki. -- Anobi (talk) 02:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem. That guy clearly has some anger issues, and for that matter gets pissed at odd subjects. Besides this isn't my first rodeo. I am a legitimate nerd, so I have been involved in heated discussions about all kinds of things that don't really matter. Think nothing of it. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 02:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots If you are going to upload screenshots, they need to meet the following criteria: *The name of the file must clearly identify the image. Recommended is "Cutscene name ordinal of that scene DMC4.png". So, something like "Devil's Dalliance 01 DmC.png". *They should be png. *They should show the entire screen, and be in the same size as taken from the game, rather than shrunken. *The image should have a clear purpose—it should illustrate something unique about its subjects. Uploading images from a game that do not have a use violates the fair use policies and, honestly, could open us up to litigation if Capcom ever cared. Either way, it's still a bit unethical and messy to just upload every still of the game.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Just as a notice, tonight is the last night that unacceptable images will be allowed. In the following days, I will begin marking all violating images for deletion, and deleting those that had already been put on notice. *Have a clear use in an article, illustrating something unique to that image that makes their inclusion on the wiki necessary. Images added for the sake of it violate fair use and are borderline illegal. *Images must be named with an organized format. This should be something like "Nameofepisode ## DMCTAS.png"; the ## will represent how many images you have for that episode, so the first image for that episode will be 01, second will be 02, and so on. *Images should be uploaded at original resolution. This means using the in-built screenshot tool, rather than using prtsc. If your preferred screenshot tool does not have an auto-screenshot tool, you should use VLC, which does. *Images should be png format. *The image description page should describe where the image is from (episode), what is going on in the image (basically, why the image has been uploaded, what it is used to illustrate), and have appropriate categories (for anime screenshots, categories like "The Animated Series screenshots", "Character images", etc.) Again, from this point forward, any images uploaded that violate more than one of these rules will be automatically deleted without warning; images that violate only one rule will be given a deletion notice specifying what is missing, and then deleted two days later.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not angry, I'm just saying that from now on you need to take the time to upload the images correctly. You're kind of spamming them at this point, and if that gets too bad, there is the possibility of Capcom deciding to law-slap us. Unlikely, but it would be possible.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Avatars Hey,there Mr.Logan. How are you? Do you mind if I use one of ur pics as an avatar? Chat DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Do you think you can get on chat dude? The Truth Has Come Again! Hi Jim Logan could you help me ban this weirdo The Truth Has Come Again!? Or ask this wiki's admins to ban. This freak has been harassing me & keeps screwin' with my user profile since the user The Truth Has Come! has damaged some of the contents & pages on the Villains Wiki including the other users' profile pages. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hey, I just started a Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki(another one) and I am looking for admins and I was wondering if you cwould like to be one. Ban Could you please help ban this psycho loser named CalBro666 (like globally)? He's another idiotic problem user (like The Truth Has Come Again!) who keeps houndin' me as well as keeps removin' content pages from every wiki including the Villains Wiki for no good reason. Please help me get rid of him. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, bro. Anobi just banned that useless creep. So it's all good. Plus I already have sent my urgent message to the Central Wiki dudes about that so everything's alright. - Best regards B1bl1kal (Don't cha judge me! 03:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC)) Baul & Modeus You can move the page back. That whole mess is over.LegionZero (talk) 06:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC)